mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ты в двух мирах душою
Ты в двух мирах душою ( ) — третья песня восьмого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии "Ни рыба, ни мясо". В песне Крошка Бель и Скуталу спорят о том, где остаться Террамару: на горе Арис как гиппогриф или в Сиквестрии как морской пони. Русская версия = thumb|300px :Блум ::Ты в двух мирах душою, ::Но жить можешь лишь в одном. :Бель ::Ты рвёшься меж горою и волной. ::Как хорошо - Искатели приехали сюда, ::Помочь решить, где истинный дом твой! ::Гора зовёт тебя, здесь гармония во всём! ::Это дом твой, тут вопросов нет! ::Под солнцем листва дарит на прохладу. ::Посмотри, у листа каждого свой цвет! ::С чем можно сравнить этот мир? ::Поверь, не ищи - ты не найдёшь. ::Можешь кем хочешь быть, перья, крылья носить. ::Вот где ты должен жить! :Скуталу ::С другой стороны, я знаю место, где интереснее, чем здесь. Оно по-настоящему моё! За мной! Я покажу его вам! :Скуталу ::Сиквестрия - твой мир, он подходит тебе. ::И в морской глубине ты найдёшь свой дом! ::Ныряя средь друзей, можно с ними играть! ::И по волнам скакать, в пене брызгаться! ::Проплывая под водой, черепашек встретишь ты. ::Забудь про всё! Море твоё! ::Исполнятся здесь все мечты! :Бель ::Строй гнездо на прекрасной высоте! :Скуталу ::Веселись ты в Сиквестрии! :Бель ::Нет, не сравниться с гармонией такой! ::Орлы так горды! :Скуталу ::Рыбки дарят улыбки! :Бель ::Их когти остры! :Скуталу ::Их манёвры точны! :[Крошка Бель ::Ночью тут звездопад! :Скуталу ::Звёзды на дне лежат! :Бель ::Светлее! :Скуталу ::Мокрее! :Бель ::Зелёный! :Скуталу ::Солёный! ::Сиквестрия! :Бель ::Гармоничные Высоты! :Скуталу ::Сиквестрия! :Бель ::Гармоничные Высоты! :Бель и Скуталу ::Хватит! Ты не ори! ::Мне ничего не говори! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px :Блум ::Your heart is in two places, you can only live in one ::You're torn between the hilltops and the tide :Бель ::Thank goodness that the Cutie Mark Crusaders have begun ::To give you hope and help you to decide ::These hills, they call to you, they say "Harmonizing Heights" ::This is your home, simple and serene ::The sun-dappled leaves or a mountain terrace ::You can see twenty-three different shades of green ::To dare to compare anywhere to there ::Is unfair and just plain wrong ::Colt or mare or you wear feathers, fins, or hair ::This is where you belong :Скуталу: Well, on the other hoof, I can think of a place that's way more exciting and cool, not to mention more you! Come on, you know exactly where I mean! ::Seaquestria's the most, you're supposed to be there ::Underneath the sea where you can feel at home ::Swimmin' with your friends, you can spend all day here ::Playin' in the bay here, splashin' in the foam ::Sailin' through the wavy blue ::You'll view a slew of tortoises ::Forget the rest, the sea's the best ::For all intents and "porpoises" :Бель ::Build your nest here on Harmonizing Heights :Скуталу ::Live it up here in Seaquestria :Бель ::Nothing compares to Harmonizing Heights ::The eagles are regal :Скуталу ::But the schools are cooler :Бель ::Their claws are so awesome :Скуталу ::With their sweet maneuvers :Бель ::Star wishes every night :Скуталу ::Starfish by eel light :Бель ::Better :Скуталу ::Wetter :Бель ::Shinier :Скуталу ::Brinier ::Seaquestria! :Бель ::Harmonizing Heights! :Скуталу ::Seaquestria! :Бель ::Harmonizing Heights! :Бель and Скуталу ::That's it! This is the end! ::Don't ever talk to me again! en:Your Heart Is in Two Places Категория:Песни восьмого сезона